In constructing a component which slides sealingly, for example, a gasket formed integrally with a plunger of a syringe, or equivalently injector for providing sealing between the plunger and the syringe, with higher importance given to sealing capability, an elastic body such as rubber that is somewhat difficult to slide smoothly has been used. It has thus heretofore been customary to apply silicone oil or the like to the sliding face of such a component. However, it has come to be pointed out that silicone oil or the like can affect biotechnological drug products that have recently appeared on the market.
In order to avoid that a slidability improving agent affects biotechnological drug products, if, for example, a poor-slidability injector having a sealing portion free of a coating of silicone oil or the like is used, during administration with it, the plunger thereof cannot be pressed smoothly, with consequent occurrence of pulsation. This leads to problems such as inaccuracy in the injection amount of a medicament and patient's discomfort.
In the interest of fulfillment of such mutually contradictory requirements, namely sealing capability and slidability in rubber, there is proposed the technology of covering the surface of a rubber sealing portion with a film of PTFE which is a resin having a self-lubricating nature (Patent literature 1).
Moreover, not only such a component as described above, but the syringe inner surface of an injector, the inner surface of piping for water supply, etc. are also required to exhibit good slidability in the presence of water. For example, in a diaphragm for use in a diaphragm pump, a diaphragm valve, or the like, by imparting higher slidability to the inner surface thereof which is exposed to liquid, it is possible to decrease fluid resistance and thereby allow the diaphragm to feed water without any loss.
As other effects that can be expected, in a tire, by decreasing fluid resistance at the surface of grooves formed in tire tread, it is possible to facilitate dissipation of water or snow in wet or snowy road conditions and thereby increase the ground contact area and contact pressure of the tread, with consequent improvement in grip performance and a higher level of safety.
In a ski plate or snowboard, by enhancing the slidability of the surface thereof which is brought into contact with snow, slip improvement can be achieved. Moreover, in a road sign, by enhancing the slidability of its surface, snow can slip off smoothly, with consequent increased visibility of the sign.
In a tire, as well as in a building, by decreasing the sliding resistance and surface tension of tire sidewall surfaces, as well as those of building walls, the tire and the building become less prone to adhesion of dirt and dust and can therefore be kept clean. Moreover, in a ship, by decreasing the sliding resistance and surface tension of its outer periphery, water resistance can be reduced during ship travel on water, and also the ship becomes less prone to adhesion of extraneous matters. In a swimming suit, by making improvements to the surface slidability of threads used therefor, water resistance can be reduced.